kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ou Sen
'''Ou Sen' is the current head of the Ou Family and a general of Qin who serves as Vice General in the Mou Gou Army. He is the father of Ou Hon. Appearance Ou Sen appears to have a warrior's build and a long goatee. His helmet is unique with its lifelike face on both the back and the visor. A dragon's claw holds the top of the helm and speaks to the wealth the family has as such armor would be costly to make. The armor is black and his cape is white. Personality Ou Sen is rumored to have a secret desire to become a king. He is described by Ren Pa as someone who cares more for his own life than those of his subordinates or the battle, having no qualm with using troops to his own ends and has personally stated that he only fights battles which he can win. Similar to Haku Ki, the leader of the Six Great Generals of Qin, he is cautious as a general and goes to great lengths to set up an advantage or force opponents into an unfavorable situation. He seems to be quite stoic and has not been shown displaying much emotion besides some shock when Ren Pa outplayed him on the battlefield. One curious trait which Ou Sen has exhibited is that his ambition often leads him to attempt to take enemy generals alive, seeking to make them his own subordinates. History As the head of the same family as Ouki, but of the main family, it is rumored he is equally as talented as Ouki himself. However, due to his dangerous ambition, he never received King Sho's favor. Mouten calls him the "Most Dangerous" person in Qin because of his aspiration to become a king. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc Ou Sen is first seen as his army conquers the Wei city of Sanbi with only his first wave of troops. Before the Battle of Sanyou started, Ou Sen bested Ren Pa by arriving first on the Rui Plains and taking the high ground of Mount Man for himself. From a hill, he observed his son strike with the vanguard unit before leaving with his troops. He was subsequently pitied against the Wei left army led by general Kyou En of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. As his army fought that of Kyou En's, he pulled back his main army to the rear then arrives to reinforce commander Heki by giving him command of 5,000 Qin troops and tasks him with engaging General Kyou En. As he leaves, one of his lieutenants asks if that was a wise decision to which Ou Sen states that Heki will make excellent bait. He arrives with his main army at the Wei Di to catch Kyou En off-guard, killing the Wei troops stationed on the cliffs and re-capturing the position. Mentioning that defeated commanders can only expect death, he offers to spare both Kyou En and his personal troops if he swears his loyalty to him. He adds that the Wei general will become one of his close retainers and given lands, stating that his "kingdom" needs men skilled at warfare. When Kyou En rejects the offer by shooting at him, Ou Sen orders him taken alive and states that he did manipulate the battles to make it seem as though the Wei were winning. He is shocked when his troops are caught off-guard by the appearance of Great General Ren Pa and orders the officers to reform the troops, telling them to send word to Heki as well. He retreats with his army out of the gorge, stating that he only fights battles where victory is certain. Coalition Invasion Arc After the meeting of all the Great Generals, Ou Sen is positioned in the mountains on the left of Kankoku. Ousen and his army were against the Yan's Great General Ordo and his army. The place of their fight was between mountains that were right before Kanyou. Abilities Ou Sen has been stated to give off an immense pressure with his skills considered to be on par with the Six Great Generals of Qin in spite of being merely a deputy general. He seems to have a great level of insight and ability to predict his opponent's moves. Appearing defensive and cautious, he typically utilizes traps to take down his enemies in the form of a sudden surgical strike. During the Sanyou Campaign he effectively conquered 8 cities over a span of 2 months, besting both Mou Gou's conquest of 3 cities and Kan Ki's of 5 cities by using a lightning fast series of offensives. Ou Sen has demonstrated impressive terrain manipulation since he was able to direct Heki to use a Wei Dei against Kyou En and had captured the important high terrain prior to the battle but a more impressive example is against the Yan army where he was able to use the mountains to such an extent that the opposing mountain tribesmen were amazed that he was a plain dweller and yet he was able to manipulate Ordo, a renowned mountain battle specialist, into a deadly trap. In both the Wei Campaign and Battle for Kanyou Pass, he also demonstrated a talent for building strong natural fortresses with a penchant for using the high ground. Ou Sen also possesses a staggering insight for battle and the tactics utilized by his opponents, often turning their strength against them. Kyou En's offence was blocked by allowing him to advance to the Wei Dei, after this failed due to Ren Pa's intervention the stragetical positioning of his core army in the fort created a safeguard and certain countermeasure to Ren Pa being able to regroup his forces after assaulting Mou Gou's base camp. Ou Sen also allowed his forts to be taken at the battle of Kanyou in turn surprise attacking Ordo and wiping out the core elite of his army. Knowing Ordo would not counter attack Ou Sen was also able to successfully counter Ka Rin's elite forces striking at the back of Kanyou Pass. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Mou Gou Army Category:Characters Category:Ou Family Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Strategical Generals Category:Ou Sen Army